Online advertising has taken on a substantial presence. In one example of online advertising, an advertisement can be presented as an identifiable portion or area on the screen, for example in form of a banner or a box. Advertising content, in turn, can be presented on a screen where there is also other content.
Advertisers or others may wish to evaluate the efforts directed to advertising. For example, online ads can include a designated area having a hyperlink that the viewer can click on to get more information or to purchase the offered goods or services. Such advertising clicks can be used for one or more purposes, including aggregation to determine whether sufficient interest is generated by the ad among the public, or to evaluate advertisement popularity.